Definition of a Hero
by fandoms.are.my.family
Summary: The war against Kronos was brutal. But Percy couldn't have won without other demigods from Camp-Half Blood. Brooklyn is one of those forgotten demigods. And just because Rick decided to leave her out, doesn't mean she's not a hero.
1. Chapter 1

It all happen that Monday. As we all know, Monday's are the worst days in school. Somehow, everything goes wrong. In my case it included getting attacked by a Hydra. That's right. One minute I'm headed to the lunchroom the next there are fireballs being shot at me.

My first reaction? Counting my fingers to make sure I'm not dreaming. Nope, all ten are present and accounted for. My second reaction? "Hey there Mr. Dragon! Do you mind moving so I can get my lunch?" The Hydra of course did mind, and answered my question with a big fireball. I barely made it out of the way. "I'll take that as a no." My third reaction? "FIRE!" And I ran through the halls with a rampaging dragon following after me.

The strange part was that everyone was really concentrated on the fire, but not the dragon. The firemen looked puzzled as they tried to figure out where the fire was coming from. Uhh.. Mr. Fireman? You might want to look at that 15 foot dragon. I reckon he could start a fire. But no, their eyes scanned over it like it was the wallpaper.

Then came reaction number four. (Which probably should have been reaction number one.) I started to freak out. Now is the part where I tell you all that I woke up with my teacher standing over me crossed armed and angry that I fell asleep during his class. I wish I could tell you that. I'd take detention over getting burned alive by a multi-headed dragon any day. Instead, I get to tell you that a boy grabbed my arm and told me to run. Thanks dude. I got that much.

But then it registered that unlike the firemen, the boy could see the hydra. He could obviously see my coming to that realization because he then proceeded to tell me that he would explain everything when we got to camp. He probably shouldn't have told me that because he has a lot of explaining to do.

We jumped into a cab when the words of my kindergarten teacher came floating into my brain. How many times had they driven _stranger danger_ into our brains? Way too many apparently because after all that had happened, that was the only thing that was on my mind.

"I'm not kidnapping you, you know." The boy turned and smiled at me.

"I wasn't thinking that. And anyway, if you were, kidnapping or burnt alive, I'll take my chances with you." He laughed.

"That would be a good idea."

"So this camp you mentioned… does it normally save people from unnatural disasters?"

"You could say that."

"I take this is some super secret, high-class camp that no one is supposed to know about."

"You catch on real fast Brooklyn." I turned to look out the window. I'm sensing a pattern that it seems to take me a couple seconds to comprehend things because I just noticed he knew my name. I turn back to the boy.

"How do you know my name?" The boy looked at me.

"I'm in your history class. And your math class. And your science class."

"That makes sense."

"What does?"

"That I have no clue who you are. I sleep through class." He laughed. "It's not that funny."

"Yeah, whatever." The cab jolted to a stop.

"You guys sure this is the address you want?" The cab driver looked at us like 'w _hy on earth do you want to be dropped off at a strawberry farm?'_

"Yes, thanks so much!" And with that, the boy dashed out of the cab, with me in tow.

After a long hike up the hill, we finally reached this archway. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Brooklyn."

I stepped through the archway, and gasped. There, in front of my face, was a half-man half-horse.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So I had an idea for this story but I'm not sure so make sure to tell me what you think! If you like it PLEASE tell me! Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! I'm Chiron, the activities director!" Uh huh. That means a lot to me. "Thanks Noah for bringing her in. What monster was it this time?"

"A hydra." Noah smirked.

"Oh gods. You manage okay?" Chiron looked at Noah concerned.

"Yup. Not a scratch."

"Good." Chiron looked satisfied. He turned to face me. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, Ms. Reed." I shuddered.

"Brooklyn. And yes, I definitely have questions." He laughed. Why is everyone laughing at everything I say?

"Well, Brooklyn, follow me to the Big House." And he motioned for me to follow him.

We walked (well, one of us walked. The other trotted along.) until we reached what was clearly the Big House. "You guys have very creative names." I commented. Chiron opened the door.

"We do indeed. We're very proud of our names for things in the camp." I smirked. At least the half-human half-horse guy had a sense of humor. "Luke?" Chiron called out. A tall, sandy-haired, blue eyed boy came in through the doorway.

"Yes, Chiron?"

"Please take Brooklyn to the room where she can watch the introduction video."

"Sure thing!" He smiled at me. "I'm Luke. Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes. And counselor of the Hermes cabin." I gave him a blank look.

"Hermes?" I'm so confused. "Who's he?" Luke laughed.

"Oh gods, you really don't know anything. Didn't you learn Greek mythology in school?" He led me through the hallway into a room.

"I wouldn't know."

"How come?"

"Do you really think I would pay attention in class? Much less if the teacher was teaching mythology?" Luke grinned at me.

"You've got a lot to learn, City Girl."

"City Girl? You guys really are creative with your names." He turned on the movie screen and a video started to play.

"Watch it. It will explain a lot." He turned to leave the room. "Come to the main room when you're finished.

* * *

After the video, I made my way to the main room. The gods are real. My dad. He is a Greek God. "Enjoy the video?" Luke sauntered over to me.

"Immensely. That explains the Hydra." Luke laughed.

"That's a pretty intense first monster!"

"Yeah, well, I guess Tyche blessed me with good luck."

"You catch on real fast, City Girl."

"And Noah, the boy who helped me. He's a satyr?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"That would explain why he could sense every thought I had in my mind." Luke laughed.

"Okay. Well, since you don't know who your godly parent is, you get to stay in the Hermes cabin with my siblings and I."

"Can't wait. One problem though." Luke looked concerned.

"What?"

"My mom. I can't just not go home. She's going to freak out." Luke let out a laugh of relief.

"Don't worry City Girl! You aren't the first demigod we've rescued! We got it covered. You'll call her a little later."

"And tell her what? My dad is a Greek god and I am now living in a camp to train how to fight monsters?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"My mom's going to take that really well."

"Ah, well, she'll get used to it."

"Doubt it." I whispered under my breath. But it wasn't like I had a choice. I was going to have to stay and train a Camp Half-Blood, whether I like it or not. Thanks Dad.

 **A/N: Hey fellow demigods! Anyway, second chapter is out. Please review/follow/favorite but especially review! It inspires me! Thank you to the people who already reviewed/followed/favorited!**

 **One point for those who didn't know→ Tyche is the Greek Goddess of luck and good fortune.**

 **Thanks!**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to Cabin Eleven! There's a spare bed over there. It's yours." Luke pointed to a bed in the corner of the cabin.

"Thanks." I let out a deep breath. It's been an exhausting day. Way too much action for me.

"You can call your mother now if you want." Luke hands me a phone.

"Thanks." I took it, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to call just yet.

"You okay?" He looked at me worryingly. "You just went all quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie. "Just been a long day."

"Okay, but if you need anything-"

"I'll make sure to ask." I cut him off. As nice as he is, I just want to be alone right now. Luke obviously got the hint because he then retreated from the cabin and told he'd be at the fighting arena if I needed anything. Because I totally know where that is.

I looked at the phone in my hand. I felt my fingers dialing a number that means home. But not anymore. Camp Half-Blood is my new home.

"Hello?" I heard the voice of my mother through the receiver.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

As I saw him calling my mom, I felt a pit form in my stomach.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Reed?"

"Speaking."

"This is Mr. Brown, your daughter's principal."

"Is everything okay with Brooklyn?" Her voice was enriched with worry.

"Not exactly. Can you come to the school now? I think we need to talk."

"Of course. I'll be right over." And with that, she hung up. I knew she was leaving work right away to come. And that didn't make me feel the tiniest bit better. We needed every penny we could get since my dad left us when I was born. I don't know anything about him, not even his name. But something tells me I don't even want to know. The only thing I do know, is that I hate him. And he could do nothing that would ever make up for it.

Ten long minutes later, my mother showed up.

"Have a seat."

"Is everything okay?" My mother looked at me with a worrying expression as she sat down.

"Your daughter seems to have extreme difficulty in reading and learning. As a result, I cannot have her continue in my school."

"What do you mean."

"I mean that you and your daughter don't belong here. I'm sorry."

"No, I mean what inability to read."

"Your daughter seems to have some sort of dyslexia. You will want to get her tested. As we are a highly academic school, we do not offer classes for the learning disabled. I'm sorry. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." And with that, he motioned for us to leave.

Rude. That was just rude.

My mother didn't say anything. I followed her out the office, through the hallways, and out to the carpark. I didn't feel anything. I was numb. I needed a reaction from my mother. I looked into her face and I got my answer.

I was a disappointment. I was, and I would always be.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Mom?"

"Brooklyn where are you? Why didn't you come home straight after school?"

"I'm… in this place."

"Brooklyn. What is going on?"

"It has to do with dad. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." That sense of numbness that I feel a lot has come back.

"Brooklyn have you run away!?"

"No! I just need to be here. It's a camp. For people like me."

"What do you mean like me?"

"Well for starters they all only have one parent. And they all have dyslexia and ADHD."

"How do you think you're going to pay for this."

"I have money."

"Brooklyn…"

"Seriously mom, I'm fine. I love you." And with that, I hung up the phone. A lump formed in my throat.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling a sense of helplessness wash upon me.

I heard a conch shell blast. I remembered the video saying that that was the call for dinner.

But I wasn't hungry.

Instead, I lay down on my bed, thinking.

But I was tired of thinking. So instead, I went to sleep.

 **A/N: Hey demigods! Another chapter up! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I really want your feedback!**

 **Thanks so much!**

 **Also, I would love your help creating OC's so if you have an idea for a character, PM me!**

 **~ fandoms. are. my. family**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to chatter about a game of Capture the Flag. I caught phrases like "We'll show those Ares kids." and "Make sure you get the Athena cabin on our team. Okay. No comment.

I got out of bed and saw an outfit already laid out for me. It was orange. Gross.

"Hey! Brooklyn right?" A tall, skinny boy, with curly brown hair and blue eyes came sauntering over to me with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Yeah." I say awkwardly, unsure of what to say. The call with my mom was still replaying in my head, and it was messing me up. I seriously needed to snap out of it. "I came in yesterday."

"Yeah I know. I saw you last night. What was your first monster?"

"A hydra."

"Oh my gods are you serious." I let out a laugh. Got to get my personality going.

"Yeah. Pretty intense huh."

"Oh, I'm Conner by the way. And over there is my older brother Travis." He pointed to another boy who looked exactly like him, only a little taller. "You should probably get dressed. Your first day at Camp-Half Blood awaits!"

"So excited! But...umm…" Conner looked at me questioningly. "Well… am I allowed to wear anything but this T-Shirt? It's kind of, well…"

"Ugly?" He laughed. "Don't worry City Girl, we have a camp store. You can do your shopping a little later. Think you could hold out the embarrassment for a day?" I give him this " _If I have to"_ look. He laughed.

"That's the spirit!"

After getting dressed into that (you know what,I don't care anymore. It's and ugly shirt. Period.) shirt, I walked with Connor to the mess hall. On the way, Connor explained to me the Capture the Flag talk. Apparently everyone gets all hyped up about the game I knew as Capture the Flag, but it's different here. Here, it's Capture the Flag on steroids. Swords, magical items, they even trade chores to win this thing. Maybe I'll get into the game when I actually play.

"Sounds great! I can't wait!"

"Yeah," He said enthusiastically. "It's tomorrow night, so we'll have enough time to prepare you." He elbowed me enthusiastically.

"Yeah. The Ares kids better watch out, cause I'm going to kick their butts!"

"Oh yeah. Take that Ares!" Connor shouted. A group of kids turned and glared at him.

"I'm guessing those are the Ares kids." I mutter under my breath.

"Look who's talking." A big (and when I say big I mean big) girl with a sneer on her face came walking towards us; her group of friends following close behind her.

"Clarisse!" Connor greeted her as if she was his best friend.

"What were you saying Connor?" She gave him a forced, fake sweet, smile.

"Only that I'm so excited to play against you tomorrow. Oh, and did I mention we're going to cream your butts?" He fake smiled back at her.

"Who are you?" She turned to me. Obviously, she knew she couldn't intimidate Connor.

"Brooklyn. Oh, and did I mention we're going to cream your butts?" I mimic her fake smile. Clarisse checked me out, obviously looking to see whether she could beat me in a fight. Connor was laughing.

"Atta girl!" He put his arm around me. "See you around Clarisse!" And with that, we brushed past them. Clarisse and her stupid friends looked mad. Connor was the opposite. "That was awesome! Did you see her face?!"

"Oh yeah," I gave him a sly grin. We fistbumped.

"We are definitely going to be partners in crime."

"Hell yes. And did I mention we're going to cream the Ares kids butts?"

 **A/N: Hey demigods!** **So Connor and Brooklyn are friends. And the Ares kids and Brooklyn are enemies. Wonder what would happen if she was claimed by Ares?! LOL just kidding. :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Who do you think is going to be Brooklyn's dad?**

 **Look forward to your favorite characters from the series poping up throughout the story!**

 **Oh, and did I mention please review? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

We reached the Mess Hall and sat down at the Hermes table. On the table was a basket full of fresh bread and scattered on the table was jelly, peanut butter, regular butter, cheese, and nutella. I sat next to Connor and a large, hispanic boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm Brooklyn." I introduced myself. Make friends in the beginning. It makes everything easier.

"Chris. Rodriguez." I smiled at him, and he smiled back, but that was it. Okay, fine then.

"City Girl! Connor helped you get here?" I looked across the table and saw that Luke had taken the seat in front of me.

"Yeah."

"Did you just call her City Girl?" Conner asked Luke.

"Yeah. Why?" Luke was confused.

"Cause that's my nickname for her."

"Since when?"

"Since I met her."

"I met her before you."

"Your point?"

"I also came up with her nickname when I met her."

"Your point?"

"I came up with it first."

Boys. What can I say. "Okay, seriously guys, does it really matter who came up with it first?"

"Yes!" Both Luke and Connor said simultaneously- Luke, jokingly, and Connor, seriously.

"Well in that case, I give the copyright rights of my nickname to…" Luke and some other Hermes kids was laughing. Connor was looking at me with a look that said " _Pick me!"_

"Hey, City Girl!" I turned around to see Noah walking (what do you call goat-walking?) towards me.

"Noah!"

"NOOOOOO! City Girl, how could you do this to me!" Connor whined.

"Did anyone tell you you are annoying?" I smirked.

"Nope." Connor gave me a big goofy grin.

"Then I get copyright rights on branding you one of the most annoying people I ever met!"

"Who was the annoyingest?"

"Annoyingest isn't a word, bird-brain!" A blonde-haired, tall, fit, girl commented as she passed by our table.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena." Luke looked over to where Annabeth sat. I shrug my shoulders, and turn back to a very animated (and annoying but in a good way) conversation.

* * *

After an...eventful breakfast, Luke lead us back to the Cabin for a quick cleanup.

"Hey Luke." I walked over to him. He turned to face me.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I don't exactly have anything to clean, because everything I have is at home. So I was wondering if I could go to the camp store? To get a couple things?" I looked at him with a hopeful look, trying to convince him to let me go.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't get lost." He then proceeded to tell me the directions. When he finished, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of deformed penny's (they were also gold.) "These are drachma's, the demigod currency. Pay for your stuff with them."

"But I won't be able to pay you back." I looked at this guy as if saying " _Are you for real?!"_

"Yeah, don't worry about it!

"Thanks!" I smiled at him and left the cabin. It's strange. People are actually nice here. Well, I'm not counting Clarisse and the Ares cabin, but still. Luke and Connor, I would consider them… friends. People I've known for less than 2 days are closer than anyone has ever been. Maybe I will like it here…

 **A/N: So Brooklyn mingled with the Hermes cabin. And capture the flag is tomorrow…**

 **Wonder what is going to happen?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not have the copyright rights on Percy Jackson ;)**

 **~fandoms. are. my. family.**


	6. Chapter 6

After changing into some normal clothes, Connor and I walked down to the Arena. "You better watch yourself," Connor, for the first time, was serious. "Clarisse will have it in for you. Plus, your untrained." Clarisse doesn't scare me. I could mess with her head any day. And as for her sword-fighting skills, I am trained in fighting. But I'm not going to tell her that. Or anyone for that matter. Let them think whatever they want. It's not like they asked (and if they would I would just shrug my shoulders).

"I know. I'll be careful." He grinned at me.

We entered the arena to find some Ares kids already there including Clarisse. "Hey losers."

"Clarisse! Long time no see!" Connor waved at her and she scowled. "City Girl, did I introduce you to Clarisse's siblings? That's Mark, that's Sherman, and that's Robert."

"Nice to meet you guys." I gave them that big fake smile.

"Pick a sword." Clarisse challenged me.

"Huh?" I pretended to be confused. Connor gulped.

"City Girl, you are doomed."

"I said pick a sword." Clarisse and the others raised their eyebrows at me, trying to look intimidating.

"Sure." I went over to the weapons table and picked up a sword. Not too heavy, not too light. Perfect.

"Ready?" Clarisse didn't wait for an answer and charged. I blocked, stepped to the side, and jabbed. She looked stunned. And that moment's confusion gave me the upper hand. I charged back at her, and slashed. She managed to block it just in time, and then we were on for a full on battle.

"Stop!" I heard someone say. Luke. But we didn't care. We were going at each other with faces of hatred, wanting to pulverize the other. I couldn't really see anyone's faces, but I could sense they were all stunned.

After about 2 minutes, we both retreated. We couldn't defeat the other. And we were tired. I looked at Connor, whose jaw was dropped. Luke looked impressed. The Ares kids were furious.

"Where on earth did you learn to fight?" Luke asked me, his voice full of interest. I shrugged.

"Oh my gods." Connor stared at me. "We are gonna kill in Capture the Flag.

* * *

The rest of the day went by; archery, riding pegasi, fighting monster techniques, rock climbing, swimming, dinner, and the camp sing-along. Connor still couldn't get over the sword fight. Luke kept giving me these sideway glances. And the whole camp seemed to have heard about it. At dinner, at least ten people came to congratulate me. I guess Clarisse isn't as popular as she thinks she is.

As I lay on my bed reflecting on the past days, I decided on one thing. I was going to like it here. And I was going to be popular.

 **A/N: Uhh...totally unrealistic that she withstood Clarisse without training at CHB…JK! You'll find out more about her past later on, and find out how she was able to do that. Daughter of Ares maybe? ;)**

 **Luke is impressed. Maybe he'll recruit her?**

 **Capture the Flag is next!**

 **Will Clarisse do exactly what she did with Percy? (get distracted with her so the Hermes cabin can win.)**

 **Brooklyn is one person on the inside and one on the outside. How is that going to turn out?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~fandoms. are. my. family**


End file.
